Never Give Up, But Always Give In
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: Well, you can kind of guess from the title of the story, its about McFly, and a young lover, called Dougie Poynter. There is no input of 'Just My Luck' in this story, it is just about McFly and that's it. Thats all I'm giving you, hope you enjoy :D


**Characters:** Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry & maybe some extras people along the way

**Rating:** Probs be an 18 there will be sex scenes, so don't say you haven't been warned!

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any of the McFly boys! But hey I wish I did though :D**_

**Author:** Daniel (ME!!!!!!!!!!), and my proof reader(s): Londie (love you loads)

**Warnings:** Boy on Boy action! Gay lovers! Very explicit sexual scenes in later chapters.

**Plot:** Wouldn't you like to know heyhey

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**DOUGIE's POV**

Why is it when everything goes wrong in my life my thoughts always trail back to him? My ex isn't even as kind to me as he is, but with my ex I could have a laugh, but to a level though, and as soon as we reach 'that' level he takes it really seriously, but with him at least I can have a joke and we can have a good time.

Ok, let's put some name to some face should we? I'm Dougie Poynter and I'm 20, and I'm writing my autobiography. Yeah you heard that right! Well my life has been well… brilliant, so I thought I would write it all down, everything about my life. Ok well my ex's name is David. And this beautiful person that I was talking about is called Danny Jones.

So, let's me tell you more about myself then, shall I? As I said, I'm 20 years old. My hair at the moment is a reddy-purple colour, because I'm weird, well that's what I've been told, but my hair was a chocolate brown colour with golden blond highlights, people say that my eyes have a cosmic blue colour to them. People say that I'm quite buff, and yeah don't I know it, oh and yeah I'm bisexual.

Well, now on to Danny. I met Danny while I was auditioning for McFly; well he was kind of one of the founder of McFly, well he and Tom Fletcher were anyways. See my first impressions of Danny was well… jaw dropping, see I'm bi but boy would I go gay for him, he is like buffness on a stick, believe me. So as I waited in the hall, I started to think about Danny, and I drifted off and I had a really weird dream, and this one was off the weirdo scale even for me, I had a dream that me and Danny where out in the town, and we decided to go back to mine, as we do, and we kinda ended up on my bed, you won't believe this bit, we were… well kissing!

I was interrupted by unwary eyes looking down on me; I woke up to find Danny's eyes looking into mine. Looking into Danny's eyes was like looking into his pure soul, while it devoured everything that I was thinking about him.

"Hey…" Danny broke off from our locked stare "You must be Dougie Poynter?"

"Yeah I am" I said, while trying to not look into his eyes, which I may add was very hard to do.

Well now let me talk about Danny, Danny is now 21, but when this was all happening he was 17 years old. So yeah Danny… well what can I say he is caring, a sweetheart, and yeah, OMG his hair is BUFF! See when I was auditioning for McFly, Danny's hair was straight, and that sent me high instantly! Danny's hair is a really attractive shade of brown; his eye colour was blue but to me, because I was looking into them, the colour was more like a Persian blue.

And yeah his arse, well what can I say, it makes me shudder every time I look at it, which is a lot of the time. He is perfect. He makes me melt. HE IS MINE!

_**

* * *

Back in Reality**_

"Dougie" shouted a strong Bolton accent "Dougie Poynter, get your bloody ass down theses stairs A.S.A.P, your dinners done!"

Dougie pulled his self away from the word filled pages of his autobiography. As Dougie got up from his worm chair, he yawned and pulled back his curtains

"Ah, my eyes they hurt, I really should invest in a desk lamp"

"DOUGIE!"

"Alright Danny I'm coming now" Dougie shouted down to Danny. "What have we got?"

"It's a surprise, Doug" Danny said.

"Now I'm worried" As I laughed.

"Wait until you get down here mate, your dead"

Dougie walked causally down the flight of stairs, passing Tom and Harry's room. In Harry's room, Harry was practicing for the gig at Wembley which was in the evening, and Tom was in there singing.

"Ok, well I'm here, so what have we got to eat then Danny?"

"Take away as usual, so yeah we're having Chinese, see now Tom's gotta suffer, because I was really in the mood for Chinese tonight."

"What, you know I don't like Chinese, at least let me see what you got me then" moaned Tom as he came out of Harry's room. Tom studied the food that Danny had brought. "Well at least you got my normal, your learning, good Danny"

"Hey don't talk to Danny like that, you make him sound like a dog, and his isn't" Dougie argued.

"Look I'm sorry" Tom said in a very sarcastic tone. "Look Dougie, I was having a joke about, it was a bit of harmless fun"

"Whatever Tom, if you want me I'll be upstairs with my food, listening to music."

Dougie stormed upstairs and into his room, and put his plate of food on his desk, and he turned his laptop on and started to listen to Blink 182, while going back to his autobiography.

**

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs**

"Danny, what's up with Dougie, he seems all over-protective of you and all?"

"Tom if I knew mate, I would tell you and you know that, but I don't"

Danny's thoughts wandered off;

"Yeah why is Dougie acting all over-protective of me, what is up with him, and why has he gone back upstairs, to think of it what _is_ he doing upstairs?" he thought.

* * *

**Back upstairs in Dougie's Room**

Dougie was lying on his bed face down. He was crying. Dougie had his music on fall blast, and it felt like an atomic earthquake going thought the floor boards. It could be felt and heard from a million miles away. Dougie started to talk to his conscience.

"Ok I might have been a little over-protective of Danny, but why did Tom have to talk to him like he was a dog? Yeah I might love him but you know, that's no way to talk to people, how would Tom like me to talk to him like that?"

Knock, Knock

"Yes, who is it?"

"Doug it's me, open up would you?" Harry shouted through to keyhole, because Dougie's music was too loud.

"Are you coming up to have a go at me as well, if you are you, you can just fuck off now!"

"Dougie, what's the hell has got into you today, I was only gonna ask if I could borrow you iPod quickly, but fine then I'll go." Harry stormed off

"Do you know what, I don't give a fuck anymore!"

Dougie stood up in the light which luminated the little part if his room, which was his guitar wall. Dougie transfixed himself on the wall, while he was listening to Blink, he took down his first guitar, which he used on his audition for McFly, and started to puck a few chords and started to play along with his music, while singing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Until next time 


End file.
